Mean
by supermegafoxieawesomehot
Summary: "Well, you can take me down with just one single blow But you don't know what you don't know Someday I'll be living in a big old city And all you're ever gonna be is mean" Rachel sings to her fellow glee clubbers possibly a two-shot maybe three, Faberry


Rachel Berry was a star, there was no doubt in her mid about that but the people at McKinley high, more specifically the glee club at McKinley high didn't seem to share her opinion. So what if she had the best damn voice in that club, or if she could belt out an ass kicking ballad with out so much as a warning before time. She had saved there asses as regional's and still she only got rude comments. She was sick of it, sick of the taunting and the teasing, sick of the slushie facials and sick of the fact that she was carrying all the idiots who hated her so much.

Seriously she was thinking of transferring to another school, Kurt had the right idea. No matter how diva like a person was they didn't deserve to be treated with that much disrespect. Sometimes it was hard to believe that there were actually people out there that were this mean to fellow students. What did they really know about Rachel anyways? Nothing, they didn't know what it was like to have two dads, how hard it was to deal with the fact that she didn't have a mother.

No one understood, so she was different what right did the other kids have to judge her? All she wanted above all was to be accepted by the people who surrounded her, to for once in her life have a true friend and she had tried many times with Quinn. Rachel didn't know why but for some reason the other girls approval mattered more than anyone else's. Who cared what Santana thought if Quinn wanted to be her friend.

Rachel sighed looking down at her hands, her 'man' hands. They where kind of small short little fingers but definitely not manly… right? She hated so much that these girls could get to her like that could actually make her doubt her voice and beauty. She used to be so confident in herself.

With a flip of her hair and straitening of her shoulder she marched into the Choir room the same determined look on her face, she was livid after yet another slushie facial and well she was dealing with it anymore. Without a single word to anyone she stepped over to the piano and whispered something in the pianist ear, handed him and one of the guitarist sheet music before turning to the rest of the club.

"Could I please get everyone's attention?" She asked as nicely as possibly. Everyone looked over at her wearily before going back to their conversation.

"Guys come on Rachel pays attention to you when you have the floor give her the same consideration please?" Mr. Shue asked clapping his hands together, everyone turned around though they didn't look to happy about it. Rachel smiled gratefully at her teacher and turned to address her peers.

"After yet another Slushie Facial thanks to Santana I've decided to serenade all of you after all the assignment is to sing a song about how we feel correct?"

Mr. Shue nodded and Rachel went on, "So this is how I feel about the way I've been treated in the school and this club." she stepped up and prepared herself to sing the guitar started and so did Rachel.

_"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me_  
_You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing_  
_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded_  
_You, pickin' on the weaker man_

Rachel sang pouring all of her feelings into the song as she walked around the room singing directly at Quinn who looked a little shocked.

"_Well, you can take me down with just one single blow_  
_But you don't know what you don't know_

_Someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

She had moved on to Santana now circle the other girls chair singing in her face, she could tell she was pissing the other girl off, well good that was the objective.

_"Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation_  
_You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them_  
_I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again_

She walked over to Finn touching his face lightly, the boy who broke her heart. The same one who only really truly cared about his reputation.

_"I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold_  
_But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road_  
_And you don't know what you don't know_

Back to Quinn because really that was about her, Quinn hadn't always been this way, they had after all been friends at one point in their childhood.

" Someday I'll be living in a big old city

_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_  
_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

She found her way over to Mercedes, who wasn't as bad as the others but still bad. She completely ignored Mike, Artie and Tina.

Slowly she came back to Finn who looked confused like he wasn't sure why she was singing to him, he could be so stupid sometimes.

_"And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game_  
_With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening_  
_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_  
_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_  
_All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life_  
_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

Toward the end of the song she stood at the piano trying not to let the tears in her eyes fall down her cheeks as she sang the last lyrics.

_But someday I'll be living in a big old city_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah_  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

As she finished the song she didn't wait for anyone to comment on it she just turned and walked right out the door so she could find a place to cry alone away from the people who the only thing she wanted from was acceptance. Little did she know that their was a blonde Cheerio not far behind her.

A/N: I was feeling a little down today so I wrote this in all of like 10 minutes, any mistakes I do apologize for. Leave a review and let me know what you think?


End file.
